Warriors: Black Sun, Book One: Dusk Rising
by Watashi-wa-inori-tsuzukeru
Summary: A new tale, of cats lost but not forgotten, giving their all to make a home for themselves in this harsh wild, and to make themselves worthy of that home. But something dark looms, dark enough even, to block out the sun. And all they can do, is survive.
1. Allegiances

**_Allegiances _**

**_EclipseClan_**

_Leader_

_Twilightstar-Black and orange tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes (has one distinctive white whisker)_

_Deputy_

_Shadowclaw-Pure black she-cat with yellow-green eyes_

_Medicine Cat_

_Emberlight-Red-and-orange tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest and muzzle and moss green eyes_

_Warriors_

_(toms, and she-cats without kits)_

_Cloudbelly-White tom with dark gray spots, tail, and ears and blue eyes_

_Midnightwish-Coal black she-cat with blue eyes_

_Fernpelt-Pretty light-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

_Twigstripe-Brown and white-striped tom with amber eyes_

_Snowshine-Pure snow-white she-cat with ice blue eyes_

_Patchcloud-White tom with brown and black splotches and green eyes_

_Oakfall-Dark-and-light brown tom with blue eyes_

_Russetburn-Light reddish-brown tabby tom with intense green eyes_

_Sandfoot-Ginger tom with white-tipped paws and amber eyes_

_Sunleap-Gold-and-white tabby tom with bright blue eyes_

_Queens_

_(she-cats nursing or expecting kits)_

_Fluffytail-long-haired creamy brown she-cat with a fluffy tail (expecting Patchcloud's kits)_

_Specklemist-long-haired gray-with-darker-flecks she-cat with brown eyes (expecting Twigstripes's kits)_

**_MarshClan_**

_Leader_

_Reedstar-Sleek slate gray tom with brown eyes_

_Deputy_

_Stonewhisker-Dark gray tom with blue-gray eyes_

_Apprentice, Lilypaw_

_Medicine Cat_

_Goldenpool-Pale ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes_

_Apprentice, Mintpaw_

_Warriors_

_Splashflight-small gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes_

_Lichenclaw-pale brown tom with green eyes_

_Apprentice, Silverpaw_

_Raincall-gray-and-white tabby she-cat with gray-blue eyes (Stonewhisker's sister)_

_Apprentice, Chirppaw_

_Foxstream-Reddish-brown tom with bushy black tail and blue eyes_

_Pebblebelly-White she-cat with gray spots and gray eyes_

_Mossfire-Black-and-red tortoiseshell she-cat with very pale gray-green eyes_

_Apprentice, Larkpaw_

_Darkpelt-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

_Apprentices_

_(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)_

_Lilypaw-creamy gold she-cat with green eyes_

_Mintpaw-very pale gray tom with green eyes_

_Chrippaw-dusky brown tabby tom with white muzzle and amber eyes_

_Silverpaw-Silver tabby she-cat with brown eyes_

_Larkpaw-white she-cat with two gray diamonds on her back and pale blue eyes_

_Queens_

_Ivymist-dark gray she-cat with green eyes, mother to Lichenclaw's kits Fallkit and Riverkit_

_Willowheart-black she-cat with white heart on her chest, mother to Reedstar's kits Dapplekit and Icekit (also mother to Larkpaw, Mintpaw, and Chrippaw. Stays in the nursery)_

_Owlbreeze-dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes (expecting Stonewhisker's kits, and Darkpelt's sister)_

_Elders_

_Lostmist-Blind, light gray-almost-white she-cat with one white ear _


	2. Prolouge

Stars, thousands of stars, dusted the dark night sky, shining brighter than the full moon. Prey scents, as well as those of fresh water and healthy earth, filled the warm air. In a clearing surrounded by tall, leafy trees and full of lush, dewy green grass, a lone, silvery-blue she-cat paced. Her bushy tail would lash in agitation every few steps, steps that seemed all the more meaningful because of the starry paws causing them.

Narrowed blue eyes glittered, reflecting back the twinkling heavens in their determined depths. The she-cat was half-tempted to run as fast as she could out of the clearing to hunt down and demand answers from the cat she was waiting for, but she had more patience than that. Insects chirped, and the she-cat flicked an ear irritably at the normally unobtrusive noise.

Finally, the flourishing undergrowth to her right rustled, then parted, and a rumpled gray she-cat stalked into the space, her mouth full of herbs. Two more, one lovely with her black-and-white-dappled coat, the other a kindly tabby whose warm amber eyes glanced about, anxiously followed this she-cat.

The three newcomers gathered around the blue she-cat, all holding themselves tensely, even after the gray one set down her burden. The tabby broke the silence.

"Well?" she blurted. "Is it time?" Her and the dappled cat shared an elated, nervous look. The blue one's whiskers twitched.

"Have you seen any sighns yet, Yellowfang?" she asked the gray-furred cat.

"Yes Bluestar. It is time. I know it." Cracked yellow fangs were shown as Yellowfang wheezed.

"Oh, Petalfrost!" the tabby gasped, kneading the ground rapidly.

"Finally, our kit will meet her destiny. I'm so happy Apple." Petalfrost mewed, purring. But Yellowfang shook her head gravely.

"Don't be too excited yet. They will face many hardships. Something isn't right. Something terrible is going to happen." Bluestar hissed.

"Is there nothing we can do Yellowfang?" Apple and Petalfrost huddled close together.

"No. Nothing but prepare them, as we have planned. I just wish I knew _more." _The former medicine cat growled, ears flattening.

"You've done the best you could, Yellowfang. It's like this more often than not-StarClan can't change everything." Bluestar glanced at the two trembling friends. "I'm sorry Petalfrost, Apple. I know this meant much to you. They will do well-you'll see." Her tone brooked no argument. The others nodded.

"So…it begins?" Petalfrost asked. Bluestar nodded.

"Yes. Let's go greet our clanmates, then, my friends." With that, Bluestar turned and charged off. After a second, Apple and Petalfrost followed. Yellowfang remained in the clearing for a moment longer, then picked up her comfrey and briskly padded after her clanmates. It was time. The start of a new Clan had come.

She quickened her pace.


	3. Chapter 1: Wind and Pride

The balmy moonlight shone down through the sparse branches of the forest, casting foreboding shadows across the ground. A halfhearted breeze that smelled of starlight and prey ruffled the spindly leaves on the tall trees, and blew small puffs of dust in from wherever it originated. The ground was rock-strewn and damp with dew, the cool moisture deeply settled into the earth, seeming more chilling than the crisp night air.

In a medium-sized ravine filled with boulders, bushes, and trees, a group of cats sat. At their head stood Twilight, her eyes glinting with the light of refracted moonbeams. Twilight had been a kittypet named Pixie, although she hadn't been born as a kittypet. Around her were other former kittypets who had all, like her, received strange dreams from starry cats that spoke of clans, codes, and freedom. This had been what had changed everything, what had convinced Twilight that those half-remembered echoes hadn't been dreams or fantasies, but her memories-limited though they were-of being a clan cat. Upon waking, Pixie had decided to change her name to her old clan name, but since she didn't know what to use as the ending, she simply went with Twilight. After all, 'Twilightkit' wouldn't do, and neither would 'Twilightpaw'.

She could recall at least some of her past now, such as how she was taken from her territory by Twolegs as a kit. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember which Clan she was from.

Now Twilight stood as would-be-leader to the cats around her, all whom she knew and loved. Her best friend Fluffy, a long-haired cream colored she-cat with pretty amber eyes, was resting to her right, tired from the journey with her unborn kits. Twilight raised her head proudly.

"Here we will start it! Our Clan!" she cried, and her friends yowled their agreement.

"Pix, er, Twilight, can we please rest? I know we're all hungry, and I know I'm dreadfully tired." She sighed, giving her chest fur a couple embarrassed licks. Her mate and the kits' father, Patch, padded over and twined his tail through her fluffy one. Twilight nodded.

"If everyone is okay with it, I do think it's time to settle down. I'm going to go try and find everyone a mouse." She announced. Rustling in the nearby undergrowth cut off grateful mews of agreement.

_"That won't be necessary," Called a new, strong voice. All the cats whirled around hissing, at the newcomers. A group of well-muscled cats with a lean, slick-furred gray tom at the head. He continued, "I am Reedstar. Leader of MarshClan. This is my Clan and my deputy Stonewhisker and we have our home in the lake and swamp area to the west of this place. We know by your smell and soft bodies that you are kittypets, and have no hopes of living here. Why have you come then?"_

Twilight stepped forward "We were brought here by StarClan! Our warrior ancestors want us here, and you think we'll just go? No. We have fled a long way from our Twolegnests and we will not turn back. This is _our_ territory now. _Leave_!" She hissed. Reedstar bristled.

"StarClan sending _kittypets?" _He let out a disbelieving snort. "You have spirit, for a soft kittypet. Lets see just how much you know of the ways of the Clans. Fight me, and win, and you may have the woodland and scrubs. Lose, and leave this place and never come back." yowled Reedstar. The other cats jeered at his challenge.

But Twilight lifted her head proudly and meowed, _"Very well." stepping forward. At that very moment, the timid breeze picked up, roaring forth in a mighty gale that brought a cloud of dust and caused the tree branches to shake. For that moment, Twilight and Reedstar were obscured from the other cats in the ravine. For that moment, there was only them, two fierce new rivals, blood rushing in their eyes, crying out for battle._

_The wind died._


	4. Chapter 2: Clawing the Sun

**A/N: Quick question: Do I type this thing in the edit/preveiw document section, or is there something more specific, 'cause it seemed impilied to me...Anyways, here you go! For "flames" or "praise", the first fight seen...Somebody save me .**

Twilight and Reedstar circled each other, eyes keen, claws out, fur prickling. The cloud of dirt whipped up the wind settled slowly, revealing at first only indistinct silhouettes, then gradually, panicked cats appeared in detail. Fluffy's normally well, fluffy coat was puffed up so much her legs were almost completely hidden.

"Twilight!" Fluffy cried. "The wind didn't take you! Thank StarClan!" She started to move toward her friend, but Shadow held her back with a tail draped across her flank. Twilight nodded to them, the faced Reedstar head on, stopping their dance of sorts. She paused for a moment, then spoke.

"I should warn you, Reedstar, I will win this battle. StarClan wants us here, and they will see it done through me." That wind had smelled like apple blossoms. Twilight knew. Reedstar snorted, then growled at her, tensing to leap. Not if she could help it.

Instincts once buried deep came crashing forward, and it was like a dream, like unreality. Quick like her mother had taught her so long ago, Twilight sprang forward, aiming low and diving under Reedstar's legs, twisting and raking his soft underbelly with her claws as she rolled by.

He yowled in pain, but swiftly turned and lashed out at her face. Twilght felt the slash of burning pain, and then hot, sticky blood poured over her eye, clouding her vision. Reedstar struck again, biting at her forelegs.

Dazed, but determined, Twilight reared back, then, counter to the expected lunge, dove sideways. Landing roughly behind him, she dove again. Reedstar spun but was too slow to avoid the unexpected blow, and Twilight's fangs sank deep into his left shoulder until she could taste blood. She gripped him firmly, and dug her long claws into his back. To a Twoleg, the pose might roughly resemble that 'hugging' thing they did, but it was far from it.

Twilight felt Reedstar's body go limp under her, but she knew this move. _Was it from her Clan…?_ She couldn't remember. Twilight let her grip lessen, and as Reedstar's muscles tensed, so did hers. He mightily heaved himself upward then, intending to throw her off him, but Twilight was ready.

She heaved also, digging her claws back into his pelt and using her hind legs to push them further. Reedstar yowled in shock as he was launched five-fox-lengths into the air, Twilight still half on top of him.

As their height peaked, Twilight released Reedstar, using him like a stepping-stone to surge further still into the air. While Reedstar plummeted towards the ground, yowling, Twilight soared skyward, seeming to touch the moon. "Clawing the Sun", her foster-mother had called it when Twilight showed it to her. _She remembered that day-she'd used a 'ball' as her springboard._ As Twilight began to fall, she saw Reedstar hit the ground hard. Now was her chance.

Stretching her paws out in front of her as if she were pouncing on a piece of juicy prey, Twilight dove for him as Reedstar tried to get up again. He looked up, startled, as she let out a yowl of triumph and crashed into him. Reedstar was thrown flat to the ground with what seemed like the force of a Thunderpath monster. Twilight was almost regretful it wasn't.

Crumpled there as Reedstar was, it was easy for Twilight to sink her teeth deep into his other shoulder. Howling with pain and unable to move, Reedstar let out a gurgling, ragged breath, and went limp in defeat on the blood-soaked, mossy ground.

Finally releasing him, Twilight held her head high as yowls of joy and excitement roared from her group of cats. No, her _Clan_. She would be their leader now, and she had won them their territory.

Caterwauls of shock and fear rose from the MarshClan cats as they rushed around their fallen leader. The broad-shouldered gray tabby, Stonewhisker, Reedstar had called him, tried to help him up. As Reedstar leaned heavily between his deputy and another warrior, barely conscious, Twilight felt a surge of remorse. _No. This was a fair battle. He hasn't lost a life. By the next moon, all will be well._ Stonewhisker was glaring at Twilight, hate burning in his blue-gray eyes and a snarl on his scarred muzzle.

"This isn't over," He spat, "You may use this territory for now, but next our Clans meet, it will be in battle!" The last words came out as a snarl, echoed by feral hissing from the other cats. Stonewhisker waved his tail and together, the MarshClan cats turned and fled across the river.

Silence stretched in the hollow. No cat seemed to know what to say. Looking around, Twilight choose one of the smallest trees, trunk and branches smooth, with new-leaf buds covering the tips. Leaping onto a lower branch, she called to the others. "Come here everyone!" The other cats shuffled over, still looking dazed. Fluffy stepped forward, first to speak, like before.

"Twilight, what will we do now? Those cats say they'll come back and fight us. I know we're supposed to be a Clan, and you know I'd follow you anywhere, but not all of us can fight like you can. We all have warrior ancestors true, but our mothers didn't teach most of us anything…" she trailed off. Twilight gazed down at her friend, feeling even more determined as all her fears were voiced. Murmuring began, doubtful whispers.

"Silence!" Twilight yowled. "Fluffy, you make a good point. Not all of us can fight. Not all of us can hunt. Some of us are afraid. Some feeling lost. But we are Clan cats! We will learn how to fight! We will learn how to hunt! We will find courage in ourselves, and a home in our Clanmates! We will survive, for many moons to come, and no cat can say otherwise!" As she finished, yowls of agreement rose, with purrs and meows of joy and pride. The noise swelled, and Twilight let it surround her. _We are a Clan. We are a Clan. _She thought. As the noise died down, Twilight raised her voice again.

"First things first. We'll need nests and food. Any cat that can hunt, come with me. Everyone else should look for bedding. Moss, ferns, feathers, whatever you can find. Build them in that hollow tree. We can move them around later. Any cat who is too tired to continue, rest. Let's move!" Twilight jumped down and waited as cats came toward her.

Hattie, a light tabby she-cat with amber eyes, Midnight, a coal-black she-cat with dark blue eyes, Twiggy, a brown and white striped tom with amber eyes, and Twilight's own littermates, Shadow, previously 'Sasha', a solid black she-cat with pale green eyes, and Cloud, previously 'Shorty', a white tom with dark gray spots, tail, and ears and light blue eyes.

"You can all hunt?" Twilight asked. The cats before her each gave a small nod. "Good then. Let's go." Waving her tail, Twilight led the way into the forest.

_In a nearby tree, on a nearby branch, insubstantial amber eyes sparkled merrily._


	5. Chapter 3: A Small Journey

**A/N: I'm really starting to like this cliffhangers thing. Muwahahahaha! It just allows for so much drama! I figure that little thrill might take away some of the dissapointment due to the shortness of the chapters; at least, that's what I'm telling myself. I mean, really, I personally _despise _cliffhangers, but now I'm doing it to you people? So cruel...And hypocritical. But heck with it! This is _far_ too entertaining! **

**If you haven't realized it yet, Twilight's about to meet some special peeps~ Yea. We all know. :)**

* * *

After an hour or so of padding through think undergrowth, Twilight emerged onto the high scrubland forest. It was unlike any place she had ever seen. The ground was a light, pale brown, dry and rocky. There were groups of twiggy bushes, and bushes with spindly, long leaves, and bushes that were more like huge patches of grass. Various trees, all skinny and pale, tall and short alike, dotted the area. Despite the rough land, Twilight could tell it was bursting with prey. _Plenty of space for burrows._ She thought.

Twilight tasted the air, trying to pick out individual scents. Rabbit. She decided. She looked around, and spotted the creature cleaning itself under a bush. It's huge! Too bad though. She thought. She knew she couldn't eat anything on her way to receive her nine lives. Looking for a place to rest, Twilight padded over to one of the thicker bushes and gave it a good sniff. Satisfied, she clawed some leaves together and curled up in the makeshift nest.

Gazing up at the full moon, she yawned, and drifted off to a sleep undisturbed by dreams, which was surprising. Waking early the next morning, Twilight gave her pelt a thorough washing before setting off again. She'd make it by sunhigh, she decided. By the time she reached the small stream that would mark the end of the Clan's territory, Twilight had trod on enough stones to make her pads scraped and sore. Thankfully, it didn't seem like anything had broken the tough skin.

She wadded into the river, suppressing a shiver as the cold water churned around her legs. As she climbed onto the bank on the other side, flicking each paw to shake the water off, she noted that her pads didn't hurt anymore. The cool water must have made them go numb. She realized. Walking on, the land became even rockier; vegetation became even sparser; a flat stretch of bare land with little cover was the only thing to be seen. Wind buffeted Twilight's fur, chilling her. It wasn't like the wind from before; that wind had carried StarClan paws.

As the sun climbed higher in the sky, she could make out what she was looking for; a sloping path that led downward into a hollow. As she approached, she saw that in the hollow was a small pool of water, glittering with sunlight and clear blue.

But the water was nothing in comparison to the large rock sitting in the middle of the pool. With the sun directly over-head, sunlight streamed onto, no, into the rock, and it glowed brighter and more dazzling than even the sun. But it was a _rock_. How could it _glow_?

Twilight fought the urge to turn away, but couldn't stop blinking. It was just _so bright_! Steeling herself, Twilight padded forward, aware of the sharp drop beneath her paws. If she fell into the hollow, it was likely she wouldn't be moving again. Going slowly, she wound her way down the path. It wasn't as rocky as the rest of the land; it was smoother, slightly worn, and she caught sight of a claw mark or two as she went. She'd ponder that later-right now, she had a mission. Finally returning to flat ground, Twilight moved to the water's edge. The air was cooler down here.

Suddenly nervous, she wished she had Fluffy with her. And Shadow. And Cloud. _But no. I have to do this alone. I have to be strong for my Clan!_ Without giving herself time to waver, Twilight bounded forward and touched her nose to the blinding rock.

Great StarClan! It was _hot! So hot!_ Her nose was on fire, her pelt felt like it was smoking, her whiskers gone up in flame. _I'm going to burn up!_ Her mind whirled in panic. _She was burning!_

And then it was over. Just like that. She felt normal again, better even. A cool breeze, blissfully cool, with the memory of the burning, stirred her fur. Twilight opened her eyes. They went wide.

She was in a place unlike any other. Thick, lush grass a dark, vivid green was beneath her paws, and towering trees with giant trunks and hundreds of branches, all covered in wide leaves surrounded her. Bushes and wildflowers and even clumps of herbs popped up in lively sprays around the area. She could hear a stream bubbling near by, and the light breeze swept over her again. She breathed in the scent, mystified. It smelled like none other.

Looking up at the sky, she saw it was night, not sunhigh, and there was no moon. That didn't dim things however. The clearing was bright, radiant with the light of thousands of stars shining above her. _It had to be all of Silverpelt!_ As she watched, the stars seemed to fall, spiraling downward, ephemeral trails of bluish-white marking their passage, until they touched the ground.

The shifting wraiths resolved, taking on familiar forms as they moved toward her. Twilight blinked in shock. _They were cats!_


	6. Chapter 4: Named A Star, By Stars

**A/N: I had to reference the orginal Warriors series for this one. After all, we only see...two? Two cermemonies through out the warriors books, and I was at a loss as to what kind of traits I would need, and who would give them. I'm sure everyone remembers Swiftpaw from Firestar's time-don't worry, I'm just borrowing him briefly for my own sadistic pleasure. Don't own, so don't sue! :3 **

**Warning: Word choice may get a little repetitve and thus boring; I tried. Also, at the end, I _know _that name's a mouthful-deal with it~~~ ;3 Enjoy!**

* * *

The cats of StarClan surrounded her, looking on with twinkling eyes and starlight at their paws and in their pelts. Twilight, though shocked at first, now understood-these were the same kind, knowing cats who had spoken to her in her dreams a few moonrises ago. However, in her dreams, they had not shown themselves; she simply had the impression that she but need to look to the stars to hear their voices, and speak to her they did. Now though, they revealed themselves, come to grant her nine lives, if she so deserved them.

Her musings were shattered when she focused on the starry cats. The first to approach her—a beautiful black and white dappled she-cat—was heartbreakingly familiar.

"_Mother!_" she cried, and started forward, but her mother shook her head slightly, and Twilight stopped.

"Hello, my precious kit," she mewed, "You have come to receive your nine lives and the name of Clan leader?"

"Yes." Twilight said, surprised at how calm she sounded. _I ought to be trembling like a kit!_

Nodding, her mother came forward from the small half-circle of nine cats.

"With this life, I give you tradition. Use it well to guide your Clan in times of despair, and to keep alive the memory of those who came before you." As her mother touched her nose to hers, Twilight went rigid with shock.

The life surged into her, fire and ice and pain so powerful she thought she'd collapse. It seemed to go on forever, but the moment with her mother was fleeting. As the burning ebbed, her mother stepped back.

When Twilight regained her breath, her mother touched her nose again, but there was no pain in the gesture this time, only love. A purr rumbled deep in her throat.

"I am so proud of you." Petalfrost murmured. Twilight shivered, darting forward to give her mother's shoulder a quick lick before she backed away into the line of waiting cats. The affectionate gesture brought amused purrs, and Petalfrost gave her daughter one last compassionate blink before sitting.

The next cat to come forward was one she did not recognize; a blue-gray she-cat with muscles rippling under her starry pelt.

"Greetings Twilight. I am Bluestar, a former leader of ThunderClan, from which you were taken. I will be one of your future instructors, should you need our consul. With this life, I give you determination. Use it well to lead your Clan without faltering, and to keep the hearts of your cats strong." Nose touched nose.

This life was just as painful as the last, but Twilight was prepared for it, and did not gasp this time as the life surged through her. Bluestar retreated without another word, and Twilight noticed faint shadows of two other cats at her sides. The cats resembled her closely, and one's outline was more solid than the other's. _Who are they?_ She wondered, but didn't have time to think on the idea.

The next cat to approach was also familiar, but Twilight couldn't quite remember who it was. It was a very small white and black spotted she-cat with amber eyes. _A kit!_ Twilight realized with shock, and memory came flooding back to her.

_She was in the nursery, warm, milky scent all around her. There was a sharp, sickly-sour smell somewhere close to her. A reddish-brown cat with a broad white stripe down his nose stood over her, but was looking at her mother. _

_"I'm so sorry Petalfrost. I did all I could but…" The cat trailed off as he hung his head. _

_"It's not your fault Russetfall. You know that." Twilight recognized her mother's small mew, cracked with grief and pain. "If you couldn't save Tumblekit, then she was meant to join StarClan."_

The memory faded, and Twilight found herself back in StarClan's hunting grounds, staring down at the her sister.

"_Tumblekit_." Her mew came out in a miserable squeak.

"Don't be sad, Twilight. All is well. StarClan is a good place to live in, and I'll always be with you in your dreams." Stretching up on her hind legs, so high that her forepaws left the ground, Tumblekit's nose barely reached Twilight's. "With this life, I give you love. Use it well to care for your Clanmates in times of need, and to be steadfast in the aid of others." Unlike the other lives, this life had no pain, but was pure and full of warmth that made Twilight tingle from ears to tail. Her sister looked at her warmly before, true to her name, tumbling away. The next cat to come, a dark brown tom with ginger blotches, was as familiar as Tumblekit. _My father. Barkfur._ She thought. He wasted no words.

"With this life, I give you swiftness and courage and tireless energy. Use it well to defend and protect your Clan, with and without claws." Twilight had been lulled by Tumblekit's gentle life, and was unprepared for the sheer agony that came with this one. She thought her heart would stop as images and feelings of battles and harsh seasons faced head-on coursed through her. Her jaws gaped in a soundless wail. The pain abated, and she was left panting, swaying on her feet.

Her father turned silently, but there was a gleam in his eye, and Twilight knew he was also proud of her. The next cat to approach was a skinny, flat-faced gray she-cat. Her pelt was ragged and unkempt. Her foul breath was heavy in Twilight's face as she spoke.

"I am Yellowfang, former medicine cat to ThunderClan. With this life, I give you wisdom. Use it well to make the right decisions for your Clan, and to guide the pawsteps of those who follow you." The fifth life was painful still, but lesser than the others.

Yellowfang's whiskers were twitching as she joined the other StarClan warriors, and Twilight wondered what she found so amusing. Images lingered in her mind of a strong, fire-colored cat with green eyes. Twilight guessed that this cat was somehow special to Yellowfang, though how this particular situation reminded her of this cat, she did not know. The sixth cat to approach was a sleek silver tabby she-cat. Her blue eyes were bright and clear as she neared.

"My name is Feathertail. I was born half-ThunderClan, half-RiverClan, and died in a far-away place, among rocks that touched the sky and tumbling water. I hunt with many different cats now in these starry skies. With this life, I give you loyalty to what you know is right. Use it well to see past differences and judgments, and to always seek the truth that lies in your heart." Despite knowing the life would be painful, Twilight touched her nose eagerly to Feathertail's. The she-cat intrigued her, and she knew that this life was one full of rightness.

As Feathertail padded away, she did not go to the StarClan cats, but instead crossed the stream onto a jagged, rocky cliff with endless mountains before it that appeared suddenly. She wondered idly if that was the place Feathertail meant when she said that she walked many skies. Twilight's head swiveled as the next cat approached, a short tom. She was shocked to see how much he resembled Tumblekit, also white with black splotches, and young.

Tilting his head to one side, he said, "Greetings. I am Swiftpaw," _A 'paw'. That explains it._ "With this life, I give you mentoring. Use it well to teach your Clan the ways of the warrior, and to guide the young as they grow." A bolt of agony seared through Twilight as she received this life, somehow sharper than that which accompanied her father's. Hot as lightning, her ears were filled with a deafening roar. She could feel blood pounding through her veins as pure terror spiked the pain. Images of snapping jaws screamed behind her wide eyes. After moons, her legs wobbled under her and she was unable to speak as the eighth cat came to replace Swiftpaw. This cat was a dappled, pretty she-cat. She came slowly, as if, despite her well-muscled body, she was very weak. Or rather, used to being weak.

"I am Dappletail. With this life, I give you compassion. Use it well to care for the elders and sick cats of your Clan." This life, compared to the last, was like a cool breeze in green-leaf. It still felt overwhelming, but it was not nearly as bad as Swiftpaw's.

The last cat to come, the ninth, made Twilight want to mewl like a tiny kit again.

It was a pretty, rich brown tabby she-cat with warm amber eyes. Apple, the cat who had been Twilight's foster-mother in her Twoleg nest. She had died, protecting Twilight from a fox that had gotten under the garden fence.

"Hello, my dearest one." She murmured.

"Apple. I'm so glad to see you," Twilight mewed. "I-I'm so-" Apple slapped her tail over Twilight's muzzle before she could finish.

"It was not your fault Twilight. I would gladly give my life a hundred times over to protect my kits." Apple moved her tail, and stretched forward. "With this life, I give you protection. Use it well to guard your Clan, your territory, and your faith, with your life." Twilight had expected the life to be sweet like Tumblekit's but she was _wrong_.

The ice and fire that filled her were more powerful even than all the other lives before it. More than all the others combined. She could feel fierce determination, defiance, and anger like a badger's teeth, daring anyone to even try to hurt the faceless, defenseless shadows at her paws. _This is how a mother feels about her kits. How Apple felt when she fought the fox to save me._ The surge lessened, and Twilight half wished she could feel it again. Regaining her breath enough to purr, she rubbed Apple's muzzle before she walked away. With the last life given, Bluestar stepped forward again.

"I hail you by your new name, Twilightstar." She announced. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of your new Clan, which, as has been foretold, will be called EclipseClan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Twilightstar!" "Twilightstar!" The StarClan cats called her by her new name. Raising her head proudly, she let their rich voices surround her. The hundreds of other cats of StarClan had appeared, bustling behind their Clanmates. "Twilgihtstar!" "Twilightstar!"

Her gaze passed over the StarClan warriors, lingering on each of the ones who had given her a life. As the chanting continued, her vision blurred, and the voices grew faint. Twilightstar blinked, and found herself crouched in front of the rock in the hollow again.

Night had fallen, not like the night of StarClan, but one with slightly less magic. The moonlight struck the rock much the same as the sun, yet the glow was more ominous, not quite as blindly bright; more so, however, it could remind one of the moon's cool surface; far away, cast in shadow, but still lighting the sky.

Cautiously touching the surface with her nose a second time, Twilightstar found that it was now cold, like the deepest winter, and if she focused on it, she could see a sort of darkness within that hadn't been there before, a permeating, mysterious presence that seemed something more than just night shadows.

She stretched, limbs stiff and belly aching with hunger. _We'll call it the Celestialstone_. She decided. Giving herself a shake, she started back up the path, looking forward to seeing her Clan again.

* * *

_Behind Twilightstar, a vague outline, barely a figure at all, sat sentinel on top of the Celestialstone. Two figures, in fact. One gave the impression of pure white, the other of deep black. Ancient golden eyes, rimmed with a shimmering silver color, exchanged a glance. Then, they were gone._

_And to any cat that had been watching, they would never have been there at all._


	7. Chapter 5: The Beginnings of A Clan

**A/N: Geez, I'm lazy. I mean, this stuff is _already written, _and yet I take nine days just to bother editing and posting this. Honestly, I'm not even trying. Gotta kick myself...Anyways! Another attempt at a small fight sceen, and the first few legs of clan basics gettin' taken out in this chapter. Also pairings, or some of, I suppose-I mean, really, this series was meant to focus more on the "second generation". Had to get that in there asap! Well, without further ado, enjoy! **

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

* * *

Having eaten and rested in the scrubland, Twilightstar made good time coming back to the ravine._ The camp._ She corrected herself. It was just past sunhigh by the time she arrived.

Cuppy, pacing in front of the hollow tree, her snowy pelt in stark contrast to the aged bark, was the first to see her.

"Everyone! She's back! She's back!" her ecited yowl called. Heads popped out of shady corners, and Fluffy, Shadow, and Cloud came charging up to her.

"You're okay? You're not hurt are you?" Shadow and Fluffy spoke almost at the same time, covering her face with licks.

"She's fine." Cloud said in his loud meow, twining his tail with hers.

"I _am _fine. Just a little tired is all." Twilightstar purred.

"You got your nine lives and name?" Fluffy asked, silencing the group of cats that had gathered. Twilightstar snorted.

"Of course I did!" she meowed. "And before I rest, there is something very important I must do." Waving her tail for the others to follow, Twilightstar jumped up onto the same branch of the same tree she had the first day.

"My friends, we are a Clan now, EclipseClan." She paused, letting them take in the name before continuing, "And there is something, as your leader, that I am now very proud to do. Fluffy, come forward."

Looking a little startled, Fluffy padded slowly to the base of the tree. Twilightstar raised her voice.

"I, Twilightstar, leader of EclipseClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She already has the heart of a warrior, and I commend her to you as one in turn. Fluffy, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Fluffy replied, her meow clear and steady.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fluffy, from this moment on you will be known as Fluffytail. StarClan honors your faithfulness and compassion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of EclipseClan!" Jumping down from her perch, Twilightstar rested her muzzle on Fluffytail's head, and felt her lick her shoulder in turn. Stepping back, Twilightstar met her eyes, and saw the glow of pride and happiness there.

"Fluffytail!" "Fluffytail!" the Clan called. Twilightstar nodded to Shadow then, who strode forward with confidence.

"I, Twilightstar, leader of EclipseClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She already has the heart of a warrior, and I commend her to you as one in turn. Shadow, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Her firm voice rang out, loud and purposeful.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shadow, from this moment on, you will be known as Shadowclaw. StarClan honors your determination and your courage, and we welcome you as a full member of EclipseClan!" Twilightstar again lay her muzzle on her Clanmate's head, and she too licked her shoulder. Once the cheering again quieted, Twilightstar proceeded to name Cloud 'Cloudbelly', Midnight 'Midnightwish', Cuppy 'Snowshine', Hattie 'Fernpelt', Patch 'Patchcloud', Rusty 'Russetburn', Simon 'Oakfall', Cuddles 'Specklemist', Twiggy 'Twigstripe', Sam 'Sandfoot', and Milo 'Sunleap'. After the last calls of welcome died down, she raised her voice once more.

"Cats of EclipseClan, you now have your rightful names, but still, you need training. Every day from now until everyone of us can fight and hunt like true warriors, there will be training sessions in the clearing just outside of camp. Also, we'll need set borders and dens. Since there are no apprentices, all of us will do their duties including hunting, patrolling, and training. It may be difficult, but we can do it. We will also need a deputy and medicine cat. Tonight, I will share tongues with StarClan and seek their console on these matters. Shadowclaw, Cloudbelly, Snowshine, and Sunleap, you come with me. We'll set our borders right away. Everyone else go to the training clearing with Fernpelt, Twigstripe, and Midnightwish for hunting lessons. The meeting is over!"

Twilightstar finished, wavering her tail. She glanced up at her previous perch for a moment while her warriors rushed off. _I can call meetings from there. What to call it? Lowtree, perhaps? We'll have to get dens sorted out as soon as we get back. _

Gathering her chosen cats around her, Twilightstar set off into the forest.

"Do you remember that fallen oak we crossed over on the way here? We could use that as one of the border markers." Shadowclaw suggested. Twilightstar nodded her agreement.

"The river curves all the way to the edge of the scrubland. We could use that as a main border." The others mewed their agreement.

"What about Marshclan's border? We'll have to set scent markers on our side of it, maybe pick out a land mark or two?" Cloudbelly put in.

Snowshine let out a soft purr.

"Great idea Cloudbelly!" she said, gazing at him. Twilightstar's tail curled in amusement.

Any cat could see she admired the furball, even back in the Twolegplace. They just might need the nursery built sooner rather than later. Twilightstar glanced at Shadowclaw, wondering what her sister thought of the pair.

Their eyes met, and she could see laughter and happiness echoed in Shadowclaw's as they were in hers.

Letting out a _mrrow_ of amusement, she butted Shadowclaw's shoulder before taking the lead again, and heard an indigenous snort from Snowshine in reply. After sometime, the patrol came to a tree so tall, its branches seemed to cover the sky.

"Shall we include this in our territory?" Sunleap asked, "It's so big, there must be plenty of prey in the roots, and it can be seen from just about anywhere."

"I think you're right. Good job Sunleap." Twilightstar meowed. The young cat glowed with pride. How strange. She was only eight moons older than most of her cats. Did her Clan really already respect her that much?

She was snapped out of her revere by a terrifingly familiar scent, but Snowshine's meow cut of her warning.

"Why don't we go a little further? I can see a clearing over there," Without waiting for a reply, she bounded off.

"Snowshine, _wait_!" Twilightstar yowled, but the she-cat ran on ahead. Panic filled her as she caught a glimpse of what Snowshine had not scented.

A fox.

As Snowshine reached the clearing, the fox leaped toward her, teeth bared.

"_NO_!" Cloudbelly screeched, pelting after her and plowing into her side, sending both cats tumbling into the bracken just as the fox's jaws snapped shut a mouse-length behind them.

Yowling in fury, Twilightstar rushed forward and launched herself onto the fox's head, tail nearly bit off in the process.

Memories all too real of the fox in the garden flashed in her mind. The thing yelped in pain as she sunk her claws into its face and bit down as hard as she could on its ear.

Reeking fox-scent filled her nose and mouth. She nearly choked on it, bloody and foul like carrion. Looking around wildly, she saw Shadowclaw weaving between the fox's legs as it scrambled around, nipping as she went.

Cloudbelly lunged forward and raked his claws across the fox's flank before darting back to his place in front of Snowshine. Sunleap was battering at its muzzle as it tried to get its teeth around him, gasping in horror when its wickedly long fangs came close enough to stir his eyelashes.

Unable to breathe, Twilightstar released the fox's ear and clawed her way over its head, down its neck, and onto its back were she tore up clumps of fur and left long gashes in the flesh. Snarling, the fox rolled onto it's back, crushing her under it.

Twilightstar's muffled _ommpph_ as every bit of air in her body was ripped out her throat was lost in the long red fur. She started to panic at the feeling in her limps, like they were about to snap.

No sooner had fear seized her then the weight was gone. Staggering up, gulping in a precious lungful of oxygen, she saw the fox pacing doggedly a foot away, its soft underbelly dripping blood. Her Clanmates must have taken the opportunity to score it with their claws.

Growling in pain, the fox turned and fled into the undergrowth, Cloudbelly yowling as he chased after it.

Panting hard, Twilightstar turned to the others.

"Any injuries?" she asked them.

"I'm fine, just a little battered." Shadowclaw replied.

Sunleap was swiping a paw over his ear were the fox had cuffed him.

"Nothing too bad." He assured her. Twilightstar looked for Snowshine, finally spotting her jammed in a clump of bracken. Padding over, Twilightstar helped the she-cat out.

"You okay?" she asked. Snowshine looked wretched.

"Fine." She spat, her meow thick with venom. "This was all my fault. If I hadn't been so mouse-brained, none of us would have been hurt!" Her mew cracked, and grew thick with grief and fear, "What if Cloudbelly had been hurt? The fox almost tore him in half when he saved me." The last words came out in a squeak.

Sympathy flooded Twilightstar. True, the she-cat had been reckless but none of them were badly hurt. _If she worries anymore about Cloudbelly her fur will fall out!_

"Cloudbelly _isn't _hurt though. He's fine. We're all fine. And besides, we would have come across that fox sometime. Better that we chased it off now than it showing up in camp later." She said, stroking Snowshine's flank with her tail. Just then, Cloudbelly emerged from among the bracken, tail held high in triumph.

"We won't be seeing that fox again." He meowed loudly. His eyes narrowed when he saw Snowshine. He walked over stiffly, looking like he was trying to keep himself from running.

As he approached, Snowshine sunk back.

"I'm sorry," she mewed when he got closer, "It was a mouse-brained thing to do." her voice quivered.

Cloudbelly's eyes thinned to slits. "_Mouse-brained?_" he hissed, "It was much stupider than that! What if you had been wounded?" He was snarling at her now, and with every word Snowshine seemed to grow smaller, her ears flat on her head, eyes brimming with pain.

"Cloudbelly..." Twilightstar warned. He turned his head toward her.

"No." he growled, then whipped back around to face Snowshine. "What if _you had been killed?_" His intensity startled Twilightstar. Snowshine looked like she would wail. She was trembling, and her mew was a whisper when she spoke.

"I'm sorry." She said again, and hung her head.

The rage seemed to drain out of the tom, leaving him trembling as well. His meow was rough.

"I could have lost you." He said quietly, pushing his nose into her fur. "Snowshine I can't bear to lose you. _I love you."_ He whispered.

Snowshine was still shaking, but she managed a rough, joyful purr.

"I love you too, Cloudbelly." She murmured, pressing close to him.

By this point Twilightstar, Shadowclaw, and Sunleap were all staring in surprise, jaws hanging open in shock. _What just happened? _she wondered. _For StarClan's sake this has gone from setting borders to a fox fight to heart-felt confessions!_ Shaking her head in disbelief, Twilightstar cleared her throat.

"If we can get on with this patrol?" she tried to make her tone scathing, but couldn't hide her amusement.

Snorting, Cloudbelly beckoned to Snowshine and the patrol headed off again, Shadowclaw half-heartedly trying to stifle laughter the whole way.

She didn't succeed.

When they returned to camp, a fresh-kill pile had been set up. Padding over, Twilightstar picked out a plump mouse and settled down to eat.

As she did so, Fluffytail and Patchcloud came over with a rabbit for them to share. Purring, Twilightstar mewed her greeting around a mouth-full of mouse.

The three cats finished their meal in silence, and while they shared tongues, she told them about the borders they had set, the battle with the fox, and about Cloudbelly and Snowshine.

"Great StarClan! You've had quite a day!" Fluffytail exclaimed

"Thank StarClan no one got hurt with the fox." Patchcloud meowed, swiping his paw over his ear. Twilightstar nodded, blinking drowsily. Her best friend's voice pulled her from her trance.

"Er, Twilightstar, I know you're already busy with picking a deputy and all but…" she trailed off.

"You know you can ask me anything Fluffytail. You're my best friend. Becoming Clan leader hasn't changed that." She assured her. Fluffytail shuffled her paws.

"I know, it just seemed rude." She defended herself, "I just wanted to know when you'll be making the dens? I'd like to move into a nursery soon, and now with Cloudbelly and Snowshine, things will be hectic soon. _And _Specklemist and Twigstripe for that matter."

"Specklemist and Twigstripe?" Twilightstar asked, bewildered.

"Mhm. Specklemist told me just this evening. She's going to have Twigstripe's kits!" she purred.

"That's wonderful!" Twilightstar joined her, "Our Clan is going to be growing in no time!" _How wonderful. _"This needs attention then. I'll get the camp organized now." she said.

Stretching, Twilightstar padded over to the Lowtree and climbed to her perch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Lowtree for a Clan meeting!" Her summons rang through the camp, despite the seemingly soundproof ravine, and cats started to emerge from the hollow tree. _That'll be the warrior's den._ She decided.

"Cats of EclipseClan, it is time we organized our camp. The hollowed tree shall be the warriors' den. I think it would be best to make the nursery at the far end of the camp in that cluster of trees surrounded by brambles, and the elders den near it under the overhang, while the medicine den could be in the cave over there." A generally pleased buzz confirmed her decision. "Does anyone have a suggestion for the apprentice's den and my own den?" she asked.

The cats looked around. A few put their heads together and started talking quietly, waving their tails to indicate different locations. In the midst of the discussion, Russetburn piped up.

"Why don't we put the apprentices' den in the pile of boulders that leans on the wall? I checked it out earlier. The roof is a good height, and there's plenty of space for many cats in the cleft inside. It looks pretty sturdy too." He concluded. Mews of agreement and appreciation rose among the cats. Russetburn had made a good choice.

"Very good Russetburn." Twilightstar meowed, "Any ideas as for my den?" she repeated. The younger cats, Sunleap, Fernpelt, and Oakfall all started whispering urgently to each other, looking very serious but excited. Twilightstar wondered why. _Were they eager to please her?_ She thought, disbelieving but still a little flattered.

She had to fight to keep her fur flat. After what seemed like moons, the three cats padded forward slightly, and Fernpelt spoke.

"We could have your den in that alcove there behind the Lowtree. It's got honeysuckle hanging over the front, so it would be nice and private." She announced in her soft voice. Twilightstar swiveled her head around, spotting this for the first time. It _did _look like a good quite place, and it was close to the warriors' den. Nodding to herself, she turned back to the waiting cats.

"A fine den it will make you three." She said fervently. The three young cats seemed to burst with pride, puffing up their chests. _Odd. _"Alright then. If everyone agrees?" The cats below her all gave pleased nods after just a moment's thought. "Then let's collect some brambles to start building den walls. We'll have to move the nests accordingly. Build the nursery first." She added, with a glance at Fluffytail. "I fear I cannot help you just yet. I must share with StarClan and ask them who shall be our deputy." She concluded.

Rising, Twilightstar jumped down and went to the den that would be hers. Nosing aside the screen of honeysuckle, she stepped in.

The inside of the niche was cozy, with bare walls and a smooth floor that dipped gently. The honeysuckle would make the whole camp smell lovely when it bloomed, and that dip in the floor was perfect for a nest. The space was also roomy enough for a few cats, so there wouldn't be any problem when talking with her deputy. _They picked well. _She thought, touched that the cats wanted her to have such a nice den.

She padded forward, circling in the dip before she curled up in it, tucking her tail over her nose. It needed moss and ferns, but it would do for her purposes now.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander in the forest before drifting off.

It really was a comfoting sound, that forest.


	8. Chapter 6: A New Face, And Rest

**A/N: I'm terrible. I told myself I'd keep up with this, even if it didn't get much feedback. And what do I do? Zip, zilch, and less than nada. Argh. Well, here's a new chapter. Apologies for it being so short.**

**Dusk: I tried to tell her; really, I did. But she wouldn't listen!**

**Watashi: Oh please, you've said nothing punk!**

**Dusk: That hurts. Really. Right in the feelings. See? I'm bleeding! **

**Watashi: You're gonna be bleeding more than that if you don't step _away _from the keyboard _now, _brother dear.**

**Dusk: *Runs away***

**Watashi: _Anyways! _Enjoy, and again, sorry!**

_

* * *

_

_Twilightstar groaned quietly as she blinked her eyes open. For some reason, she didn't want to wake up, though she new she should. Still, why didn't she want to, and furthermore, why did she need to? She didn't know; the thoughts disappeared into mindless melodies made by the chirping of birds and whispers of wind._

_Standing and shaking herself, Twilightstar glanced around. She was in her den, in the camp,that much was easily recognized. Stepping outside, she examined the area, but it wasn't the one she knew now, the one she'd fallen asleep to._

_The sun was shining, bright and clear, and wind ruffled her fur. The whole forest was alive, and the trees in and surrounding the camp were covered in lush green leaves. That wind was perfectly humid; not heavily damp or achingly dry. It smelled of summer; of berries and apple blossoms and just _life. _The distant, cheery bubbling of the stream they'd decided to use as a border could be heard if she listened carefully. Twilightstar's gaze moved to the center of camp, to the hollow tree. _

_The whole Clan was there, in front of it, all groomed and sitting quietly, watching her. Their eyes looked so contented, it made he heart hurt, in a wonderful way. _

'It's so peaceful_._'she thought.

_Her happiness was short lived as, suddenly, a horrible shriek came from among the cats and Twilightstar froze with panic. _'What's wrong?' her mind screamed at her.

_Following the terrified eyes of her small family, she looked up and saw many, many cats surrounding the ravine, teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Their shapes were indistinct, and they were colorless and shadow-like. Behind them were ranks of similarly formed creatures, foxes and badgers, she knew, from their reeking scent. Behind them still were yowling twolegs, waving their normally pink limbs wildly in the air. All wore that horrible appearance, and on all, the only bit of color were malevolently glowing eyes. In all honesty, it couldn't be called color; the shade was one she knew not. _

_As one, the enemies charged forward with a deafening roar; screeches, caterwauls, snarls, growls, howls, shrieks, and all manner of ferocious call. Her heart thudded in her chest. _'They would all be killed!' _She thought, despair and fear so strong, so potent, she was choking on it flooding her. _

_But as the horde of death approached, a long, wickedly curved shadow, blacker and more solid than the creatures, appeared in front of the Clan cats. It swelled stretching farther and becoming darker as it went. Eyes frozen open, Twilightstar watched in utter shock as their foes slammed into the seemingly friendly shadow, unable to pass through it and reach the Clan. The thing was acting as a barrier! It was protecting them! _

_As a hush fell over their home, the world tilted, swam, and that merciful darkness closed in. Twilightstar's last thought was that the sensation was like a firm, caring embrace._

Waking, for the second time, whether or not that was a dream, Twilightstar found herself in her unfinished den. Gulping in a lungful of air, she forced her bristling fur to lie flat again. _What _was_ that? _The dream had started so nicely, only to turn into a horrible nightmare. And then there was that shadow.

Actually, that shadow had made her feel safe in the wake of those horrors. Safe like when she'd first been curled against her mother's belly. It had curved around the Clan, protecting them, shielding them. A shadow, a piece of darkness, but one that choose to defend, which held a purpose of light. A curved shadow, a curved shadow that was full of goodness…_That's it!_ She realized with a jolt.

She could remember now. She'd gone to ask StarClan about the deputy! StarClan had sent her that dream showing her that _Shadowclaw_ would protect the Clan! Her elder sister was to be deputy!

Twilightstar couldn't stifle the pride that swelled in her chest. Her sister _would _be a brilliant deputy. Shadowclaw was brilliant herself; much more deserving of being leader than she could ever be. But for whatever reason, this was the path StarClan had chosen, and feeling unworthy or not, she'd do her best to follow it, for her friends' sake, her ancestor's sake, and her own.

Confidence renewed, she strode out of her den. A fair amount of time had past. Dusk was falling, and the camp looked different. Her orders had been carried out; the nursery was nearly finished, and there were newly made nests in the warriors' den. There was even a pile of moss and ferns, _and_ some feathers, sitting under the bush in front of her den.

Padding up to the fair-sized fresh-kill pile, she picked out a sparrow and started to eat. Looking around the camp for a second time, she saw that only a few warriors remained. Cloudbelly and Snowshine were sharing tongues outside the warriors' den. Sunleap, who was weaving brambles into the nursery wall, stopped briefly to nod at her, then returned to his work, and Twilightstar could just make out Fluffytail's creamy brown pelt through the unfinished gap her was patching. '_Where was everyone?'_

The fresh-kill pile had plenty of prey, so there was no need for hunting patrols…_Oh._ She thought, _the only cats here are the ones who went on patrol with me. That must be where everyone's gone. Shadowclaw is showing them the borders._ Licking her lips of the last bits of sparrow, she settled down to give herself a good wash. She had just finished when she heard pawsteps outside the ravine.

Rising, she watched as Shadowclaw, Russetburn, Sandfoot, Fernpelt, Oakfall, Twigstripe, Midnightwish, Specklemist, and Patchcloud filed into camp.

"Is everything okay?" she asked as the cats broke up and Shadowclaw came padding over.

"Just fine." She meowed. "I was showing everyone the borders. It's all quiet." Pausing, looking closely at her sister. "Are _you_ okay? You seem…strange." She muttered at length.

Twilightstar flicked her over the ear with her tail.

"I'm great. You'll see." She assured her littermate. Unable to wait a moment longer, she gave a little bounce then bounded over to the Lowtree. Jumping to her perch, she let her call ring clear.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Lowtree for a Clan meeting." The returning cats paused mid-way to the warriors' den, padding back over slowly. Fluffytail's head popped out of the nursery. Cloudbelly, Snowshine, and Sunleap abandoned their tasks and came over, looking puzzled. Once her Clan was assembled below her, Twilightstar raised her voice once more, feeling confident, proud, and, above all, happy.

"Cats of EclipseClan, it is time for a very important duty. I have thought long and hard on this matter, and I am confident in it's wisdom," She paused, looking around, and continued when she saw that her cats were waiting expectantly. "I say these words before the spirits of our ancestors so that they may hear and approve of my choice. The deputy of EclipseClan shall be Shadowclaw." She declared. The cats froze for a moment, and then they began cheering as her very surprised looking sister came forward.

"Shadowclaw!" "Shadowclaw!" they yowled.

"I'll do my best to help our Clan." She promised. Whiskers twitching, Twilightstar flicked her tail, pride welling up inside once again. As soon as everyone had quieted, she opened her mouth to speak again, but the words died in her throat when a new voice rang out.

"Cats of EclipseClan!" yowled the newcomer. Twilightstar whirled, nearly falling, eyes locking on a red and orange tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and muzzle and moss green eyes, standing regally at the precipice of one of the few full-sized boulders in the ravine. She growled deep in her chest, a sound echoed by the rest of the Clan.

"Who are you, intruder? Leave our territory now, or we'll force you out!" she hissed. The strange she-cat simply looked on at them calmly.

"Please, be at ease Twilightstar. This is, after all, _my _territory and _my _Clan. I am Emberlight. It is my destiny, as prophesized by StarClan, to be EclipseClan's medicine cat." Shocked stillness followed her announcement. "It's true. Ask them, if you feel the need to. Though I can offer you proof." 'Emberlight' leaped down, landing between the Clan and their leader with a thump. She didn't flinch. "For example, the tabby she-cat says 'The fox is gone now. It's not coming back, don't worry. Everything will be okay. You're safe, little star.' I trust you know what that means?" Twilightstar, stunned into silence, stunned to her very core, simply nodded. Those had been Apple's last words to her, before that red-stained had stolen the last of her life.

Unconcerned, Emberlight padded forward, seating herself to Twilightstar's left, while Shadowclaw already sat on her right. Forcing her fur to lie flat, she turned back to address her cats.

"We are a Clan." She announced solemnly, eyes gleaming.

"We are a Clan!" 'We are a Clan!" reverberated throughout the camp as everyone took up the call.

Turning, Twilightstar paused to lick Shadowclaw's ear before flicking her tail to summon Emberlight and heading for her den. As she entered, she heard Shadowclaw organizing one more border patrol for the day and sending Snowshine, Patchcloud, and Russetburn to find bedding for the would-be medicine den.

Unexpected as it was, everything had fallen into place. Though there was a nagging sense of caution in the back of her mind, for now, they could all simply rest, and be content, enveloped in utter peace.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if i'll actually continue this; if I get 5 reveiws, I will. Thanks for reading! Reveiws are made of love and greatly help the self-esteem.**

**Dusk: Somebody save me!**

**Watashi: Don't listen to him-it's only boiling oil.**

**Byes!**


End file.
